roblox_tftvfandomcom-20200214-history
Maplish
Maplish is a Council of Dragons of the Coats of the Archbishop and the former Master of the scroll Sprogostai. Appearance Like most Menulisians, Maplish has pale-blue skin. His cotton-candy-like hair is swept to the side to keep it out of his eyes and he typically dons the dark plate armor of the now-disbanded Children of Uztemimas as well a blue scarf, presumably a memento of his homeland. Personality As a dealer of secrets, Maplish specializes in manipulation and intrigue. His words are carefully chosen to dig deep into people's heads, guiding them towards whatever purpose he may desire with his puppets none the wiser. Despite his seemingly apathetic exterior, Maplish is an extremely calculating and ruthless individual, willing to discard promises when they no longer suit him. A quirk of Maplish's is his love for mind-games. History Pre-Valley As a child, Maplish was raised by poor but caring parents in a small Menulisian town as a lone child. In the year of 307 AG, Menulis faced a famine causing many peasants to starve and led to the formation of numerous groups of bandits that killed for food. His parents were killed by one such group during a raid on the town, forcing him into the field of crime to survive. Maplish's unusual sagacity allowed surviving on crime to quickly change into dealing in secrets and intrigues. Years later, in early adolescence, he learned of a place where secrets hid around every corner. Seeking knowledge, Maplish contrived his way into the Valley, arriving in the year of 309 AG. Within the Valley Initiation Into the Eyes On his first day at Folstarr, he attracted the attention of a mysterious figure. "I am Uztemimas." Workers in contact with Maplish would later report his departing with the figure for unknown reasons, though it is now known they left for the The Grand Archive. His surprising affinity for arcana led to quick acceptance into the Eyes and even quicker elevation to the rank of Mage. Magma Blade Early in his time in the cabal, Maplish was hired to aid the Pack of Nelaria in their conquest of the Valley. When they succeeded and the portal to the Source opened, Maplish jumped in and stole the prize from the Pack, becoming the Master of the scroll Kaitinti. Eventually, he would trade it for Sprogostai. Leaving the Eyes For a period of time, Maplish was disconnected from the Eyes. Reportedly, few have seen Maplish during this time before his rejoining. Many speculate that he was assigned a covert operation by the leader of the Eyes, Speaker Wolf. Head Master The will of the former Head Master brought the raising of Maplish as the next Head Master after his death before the Eyes of the Valley. Wolf exploited a loophole in the laws of the Eyes in such a case by exiling everyone before his death, and thus there was none to object to his raising. Though many objected to his practices as Head Master, he was able to lead the Eyes to prominence within the Valley once more as a final service before leaving for Sutemos. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category: Players